


Between you and me

by 3cheers4sweet_romance



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Crushes, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers4sweet_romance/pseuds/3cheers4sweet_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She wants to watch. Is that okay, Spence?"</p><p>Spencer has a big crush on the new guy at work. The new guy at work is married. That doesn't seem to be a drawback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story :D

In the three and a half years that Spencer has been working for this company, he had never used the photocopier this much. Before one Brendon Urie was hired to work here, about three months ago, Spencer would probably use it a couple of times a week, mostly whenever he needed the copy of an important document to put it in one of his clients' files. Now, he brings every letter, contract, form, even petty receips and takes a copy of them.

He sometimes feels bad about the stack of unused paper sheets that has been growing over one corner of his desk and he's been meaning to take them to the recycle bin on the back of the building, but he saw this video about how recycling paper doesn't really do any good to the environment, so he doesn't feel that motivated to do it anymore. Although, he's pretty sure that he heard somewhere that toner dust is actually very toxic, so he shouldn't be using this machine so frequently, but the thing is that when he stands behind the photocopier and sticks his head out a little to the left, looking past the big potted plant by the door, he has a full view of the area where Brendon works.

He just needs the excuse to stand here for a few minutes and take a glimpse of the other man working at his desk, looking all focused and effortlessly handsome with his big, black glasses on and his bangs falling over his forehead as he moves his head slightly to the rhythm of whatever music he's got ringing through his earbuds. The times when Spencer can't see him, because the other man is at Patrick's desk at the back of the room, he at least can hear his voice or his laugh, resonating through the corridor.

God! Spencer is so gone for this guy that is ridiculous.

 

“I knew that I would find you at your new favorite pastime,” Ryan chimes in, startling Spencer.

“What new pastime?” Spencer asks, faking disinterest and leaning over the machine to grab the sheets of paper from the trail.

“Ogling at Brendon Urie,” Ryan tells him, giving a little nod in the direction of the said man's cubicle.

“I'm not ogling at him,” Spencer replies, mildly indignant. He totally was staring at Brendon, but he's not going to admit that so easily.

“Right,” Ryan smirks. “You just come here several times a day to watch the leaves of that plant grow, huh?”

While Spencer is busy rolling his eyes, Ryan gets closer and pokes him in the side with his pointy elbow.

“So, have you two made out yet?” He asks in what can pass as a secretive whisper.

Spencer moves quickly aside and fumbles with the sheets of paper that are slipping from his hands.

“No, we haven't,” he says dryly as he htries to put the sheets back into some sort of order.

“You went on a date with him and you didn't even kiss him?” Ryan says with that slightly higher voice that is supposed to convey utter surprise or something like that.

Spencer's already annoyed with this conversation and wants it to end, so he's not going to do some extra cognitive effort and analyze what the little changes in his friend's usual monotone mean.

“It wasn't... I mean...” Spencer huffs. “It wasn't exactly a date; we went to a bar, had a few drinks and hang out for a while, that's all”.

Ryan gives him a very  obnoxious condescending look.

“Spence, that's pretty much the description of the average date”, he says wearily.

Spencer shifts uncomfortably and rubs his face with his free hand. He knows that. He knows that what they did last Friday night should count as a date, but it really didn't feel like it. It was the two of them, sitting at opposite ends of a tiny table, having a beer and chatting. Brendon had been giving Spencer these looks the whole time, and had been smiling at him, laughing loudly at every silly joke that Spencer made, but there really wasn't a moment when it all clicked, like a moment when their fingers brushed over the table as they both reached out for the bowl of nuts at the same time (or some shit), that would make Brendon look up, deep into Spencer's eyes, and that would make Spencer say inwardly: “Oh, yes, he actually likes me as much as I like him.”

It was fun and all but it felt more like two friends hanging out after work, nothing more. Spencer doesn't tell Ryan as much because it's lame and because that would lead to a another talk about Spencer's insecurities and stuff, and he really wants to avoid having to go through that again.

“It didn't feel right,” he ends up saying.

“Spencer,” Ryan cocks his head and for a second his whole expression turns serious and sympathetic. “You can't just sit and wait until the right moment comes, you know? You have to create the moment.”

He's been telling Spencer that particular line since they were teenagers. To this day, Spencer hasn't figured out how the fuck he is supposed to do that. He frowns and lowers his gaze.

“Hey, Spence,” Ryan grabs his arm gently, making him look up again. “He does like you, I can tell”.

Spencer lets out a long, weary sigh and considers that for a moment. Damn Ryan Ross and his almost-always-effective ways to reassure him.

“I'll try tonight,” he says after a moment and actually manages to sound determined.

Ryan grins, looking pleased. “You have another date tonight?”

“He invited me over his house; we're going to listen to some records and eat pizza... Nothing big,” Spencer adds after a bit with a little shrug.

“Hmm...” Ryan purses his lips and he watches him thoughtfully. “So, you'll be spending at least a part of the night at his house...” He starts speaking with that annoying tone that he uses sometimes with the express purpose of teasing Spencer. “The two of you alone, indoors, and with direct access to a bed, huh?”

Spencer narrows his eyes. The only thing that is preventing him from smacking Ryan in the head, is that he hasn't waggled his eyebrows yet.

“Sounds promising,” Ryan concludes.

“What's promising?” Asks Brendon, suddenly appearing from out of nowhere. Spencer blinks at him, startled.

“Spencer's future,” Ryan says without taking his eyes off of Spencer, who is now glaring at him. “Very promising, I can tell,” he winks at Brendon and smiles wryly to himself before leaving the room. Spencer is glaring daggers while his supossed friend crosses the door and walks out.

“Are you getting a promotion or something,” Brendon asks, seemingly confused.

“No,” Spencer shakes his head, turning to face him. “It's...” He sighs. “Don't listen to Ryan's stupid predictions.”

“Okay,” Brendon agrees easily and takes a few steps closer, stopping when he's right in front of Spencer. “So”.

“So,” Spencer repeats automatically, feeling his heart  starting to beat faster in his chest and his mouth getting a little dry before the other man's sudden proximity.

“Tonight? At eight?” Brendon says, looking up at him with those big, gorgeous eyes.

“Yeah, I'll be there,” Spencer nods.

A big, bright smile crosses Brendon's face. After a breif moment of silent staring, he leans closer and says next to Spencer's ear: “See you”.

As he turns around to leave, his hand brushes one of Spencer's ever so lightly, but the touch is enough to send shivers through the taller man's entire body, and that's it. Spencer doesn't know what it's going to happen tonight, but he's sure as shit that tonight he's finally going to kiss Brendon Urie.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer doesn't know why is it, but listening to random records from mostly unknown bands had never been so fun, not even when he used to do this in Ryan's basement while the two of them passed a joint back and forth.

"So," Brendon says, pressing pause after the second song of the third album ends. "What's your verdict?"

Spencer scrounges up his nose with obvious distaste. "Electronica isn't really my thing," he admits.

Brendon looks up at him from where he's sprawled on the floor with his feet propped on a cushion and his back leaning against the edge of an armchair. They started sitting on one of the couches in the living, but when the pizza arrived, they immediately moved to the to the floor.

"This way we're closer to the coffee table," Brendon had offered earlier as an explanation. Spencer refrained from asking the obvious question –"Why don't you just move the coffee table closer?– because, for some reason, being on the floor, sitting on those big cushions on any whimsical position they like, makes this whole thing more informal and, therefore, easier.

"So what you like?" Brendon asks. "No, wait," he sits up right away and crawls closer. "Do you have your iPod with you?"

"Sure, it's in my bag," Spencer replies. "Why?"

"You didn't know?" Brendon responds, lifting his chin up smugly and offering Spencer a playful smile. "I have some special powers".

Spencer narrows his eyes. "What kind of powers?" he asks, half amused and half genuinely curious.

"I can guess what musical genres you like only by feeling your iPod," Brendon explains.

Spencer snorts. "Feeling my iPod? It's that a euphemism for something?"

Brendon squints. "C'mon, give me it to me," he demands, making grabby hands at him.

Spencer reaches out for his bag and gives Brendon the device. The other man takes it and puts it carefully between his hands, pressing them together in front of his face and closing his eyes for a moment, just like if he was going to start praying. After guessing eight genres correctly in a row, not only the obvious ones, but the more difficult, specific ones, Spencer starts to believe that Brendon actually has some kind of psychic powers, but then Brendon says: "Funk".

"Ha!" Spencer exclaims loudly and points an accusing finger at him. "I knew that you were bullshitting me; I don't like funk".

"You like it, Spence, I'm sure," Brendon says confidently.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because everybody likes it."

Spencer frowns, unconvinced. Funk music always reminds him of vintage porno, so unless everybody is into that, he can't believe that everybody likes it.

Brendon perceives his skepticism, so he procedes to explain. "Funk music makes you want to dance and everybody likes music that makes them want to dance. It's simple, I call it the salsa effect".

" _The salsa effect_?" Spencer repeats. "Are we still talking about music or about tacos?"

"About music, of course," after rolling his eyes Brendon continues with his explanation. "When you're in a club and it's, you know, way too late to still be sober, they sometimes start playing Latin music, right?"

Spencer nods.

"So they start playing salsa. If you ask the people there, they won't admit that they like it, but as soon as it starts playing, everybody dances to it and they love it. It's the salsa effect," he concludes with a little shrug, and sounding way too confident about it.

"Couldn't it be the alcohol flowing in their bloodstream?" Spencer argues.

"No," Brendon shakes his head vehementely, still too sure of himself. "It's not that. Humans love music that makes them dance, it's like a neuro-conditioned-frontal-hypothalamus response or something".

" _Frontal-hypothalamus-response_?" Spencer frowns and laughs at the same time. "Now you're making shit up".

"Dude, I'm serious," Brendon says, looking at Spencer with big earnest eyes. "The salsa effect is real and I can prove it".

"How?" Spencer arches an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

The other man accepts the challenge immediately. He gets up to plug his own iPod to the stereo and a minute later, the music starts playing again, but Brendon pauses it before the song really begins. He spins on his heels and grins wickedly at Spencer. "C'mon, get on your feet". He says, leaning down to offer Spencer a hand. The taller man grabs it and raises from the floor, not very willingly. They go to the other side of the room where there's a little more space to move, and as they walk pass the stereo, Brendon hits play. At that, Spencer glances at its screen. He can see that the name of the singer is Marc Anthony and if he remembers his Spanish lessons correctly, the title of the song means _Live my life_.

As it begins playing again, Brendon moves closer and just like that, he starts dancing. Spencer can't help but smile as he watches the other man swinging his hips wildly to the rhythm of the congas.

"C'mon Spence, I know that you wanna dance," Brendon teases, while moving his arms at the sides of his body almost comically.

To tell the truth, Spencer is getting that weird feeling that you get when your limbs want to move to the music without your express permission, but he always feels awkward when he dances because, well... He drums, for fuck's sake, so he has the rhythm, the thing is that he lacks the _feet-arms-hips_ type of coordination that a person requires to engage in this kind of activities. Brendon seems to notice his discomfort and he's definitely not gentle about it. He grabs Spencer by the wrists and practically forces him into dancing; maybe he knows that Spencer wouldn't do it otherwise.

"You have to move your feet like this," he says, positioning himself next to Spencer and starts showing him, step by step, how to switch his feet from one side to the other. Spencer stumbles a couple of times as he tries to imitate him, but after a few repetitions he gets it. Brendon grins widely at him. "Now your arms and hips," he adds, making a swirling thing with his hips that some people would describe as highly suggestive.

Spencer still feels a little awkward as he tries to do as the other man tells him, and he knows that he will never be as good as Brendon is at this, but he repeats every move studiously until it all becomes easy and he doesn't have to look down at his feet any more or at Brendon's body to know what to do next and, just like that, after a couple of minutes of learning, Spencer _two-left-feet_ Smith is dancing salsa and he is loving it.

"I knew that you would love this," Brendon chuckles, evidently amused. During the bridge, he puts his hands on each side of his waist and starts turning around, swinging his hips very, very slowly; his round, enticing butt sticks out in those tight, tight jeans every time that he takes one more step to the side. He's gazing down, focused on what the bottom half of his body is doing, so his eyelashes are fanning his cheeks, he has his mouth slightly open with concentration and the look on his face is just extremely sexy. Spencer tries to take his eyes away from the other man's ass or his mouth, but watching Brendon dancing like this is easily one of the hottest things that he's ever seen.

Once that Brendon is facing him again, he reaches for Spencer, placing one hand on the swell of his hip and the other one on his shoulder. Spencer mirrors him and they half dance, half stumble across the room holding each other like that. It doesn't matter if he's making a total fool of himself right now, Spencer just can't stop grinning.

By the end of the song Brendon is still holding him close and he's laughing loudly; his hair a little rumpled and his cheeks slightly flushed. He looks so gorgeous like this and Spencer wants to kiss him, he wants to kiss him so fucking much. He leans forward and is about to do it when somebody walks in.

"Oh, hey!" Brendon says, releasing Spencer and waving at someone behind them.

"Hi," a female voice says enthusiastically and when Spencer turns back, he sees a woman dressed in black, with short, dark hair, standing by the doorway. Brendon walks to where she is and reaches out to put his hand on the small of her back.

"Spence," he says, turning to look at him, still grinning, "I want you to meet Sarah, my wife".

The bottom of Spencer's stomach falls. "His wife?!" He yells inwardly. "His wife?!!!"

He glances down at Brendon's hand, and no, he's not wearing a ring, if he had, Spencer would have noticed it. He has spent more time than he would like to admit looking at Brendon's hands these past months. She's not wearing a ring either, if that helps at all, but...

"Hi, Spencer, is nice meeting you," the woman, Sarah, says with a small smile and extends her right hand. Spencer shakes it absently and delivers some standard line that sounds equally as polite. After that, everything gets a little blurry and he's not sure of how he's able to maintain his composure and make small talk with them, instead of yelling at the top of his lungs and start trashing things around, although all he really wants to do right now is to curl up into a tiny little ball and disappear.

When Spencer manages to focus on what's going outside his head again, he listens to them talking about taking the pizza box to the kitchen so they can finish eating there. He watches carefully as Brendon and Sarah interact with each other while they set everything up on the table. He notices every little touch, every little smile and every knowing look, and each of them feel like a slap on the face.

"I have to go," Spencer says, suddenly rising from the stool where he was sitting.

"So soon?" Brendon asks after putting the plates down. He looks up at Spencer and he actually seems very disappointed.

"Yeah, I have to..." Spencer gives them some generic excuse and leaves the house as fast as possible.

He fumbles in his pockets for his keys while he's striding across the front yard and gets in his car. He drives aimlessly for a few blocks until he sees a dimly lit parking lot that belongs to a church or something and pulls over. Once that he's safely parked, he finally lets his emotions take over him. He growls his frustration out and punches the steering wheel hard, so hard that it makes the horn blare loudly, disturbing the stillness of the place.

"Fuck!" He yells. How could he be so stupid? Brendon is not only in a relationship but he's straight. Spencer has been fooling himself all this time. He thought that Brendon liked him, he thought that Brendon had asked him out on dates, on dates!! But these were not dates, they... He huffs harshly.

They had been flirting, him and Brendon have been flirting in front of everyone at that party, the one where Patrick got drunk and Spencer and Ryan had to take him to his apartment and then Pete came over and...

He facepalms when he realizes something. His coworkers probably knew about this, about Sarah, they knew and they didn't tell him. They let him believe that the new, stupidly hot guy at the office wanted him, but the new, stupidly hot guy at the office is straight and he's married and Spencer is a fucking idiot.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a confrontation.

Hiding from someone you want to avoid takes a little more effort that what Spencer had thought, especially when that person works in the same place that you do. Besides the usual stuff, like ignoring every message or phone call coming from that person and trying not to be on a radius of, if not several miles, at least a few yards, it involves having to come up with creative excuses for you to not to have lunch with your coworkers/friends or hang out with them in the office kitchen or any other common area where that person may appear unexpectedly.

It also involves finishing your work earlier so you can run off the building before everyone else does or, if that's not possible, you have to fake an overload of very urgent assignments that you have to finish before leaving, so you have to turn down every invitation to hang out after work because you're still too busy or just too tired for that.

Finally, and this has been the hardest part of it so far, it involves training one, to a certain degree, untrainable Ryan Ross to act as a human barrier and block any attempt of a certain handsome, married man to reach you.

"You will have to talk to him about it some time, you know?" Ryan tells Spencer one morning before work, while they're standing by the bar of their favorite coffee shop, waiting for their order to be filled.

"I know," Spencer replies mournfully. He knows that he can't keep avoiding Brendon forever, but the thought of having to talk to him again and pretend that everything is fine; that his heart didn't crush into a million pieces when he found out that he's married and straight, and it he's okay with them just being friends, makes Spencer feel kind of nauseous, so he keeps pushing it to the back of his mind where it can't cause any discomfort.

It seems that Spencer would have to keep hiding behind a big pile of work indefinitely, unless Brendon is transferred to a neighboring city in the following days, which is pretty unlikely, but that's okay, because Spencer has everything figured out. He just has to keep avoiding Brendon for a while longer and keep reminding himself that there's no way they can be together every time that he considers answering to one of his massages or walking by his cubicle and say hello to him and, eventually, this stupid crush will fade away.

Spencer is convinced that his plan will work just fine right until the moment when he hears that dreaded call one Thursday afternoon.

"Spencer, hey!" Brendon is calling him loudly and waving a hand at him from the steps of the building's back door. That was another part of Spencer's plan, leaving by the back door of the office building and then sneaking away by the alley, so he would not run into Brendon on their way out. What he didn't considered, was the possibility of Brendon following him there.

"Spencer! Wait!" Brendon yells again.

"Fuck!" Spencer mutters when he realizes that this time he doesn't have a way out. He stops on his tracks, squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a weary sigh before turning back. Brendon is now jogging towards him. Spencer feels uncomfortable standing there, in the middle of the empty alley, watching the other man getting closer, so he lowers his gaze and shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Spencer," Brendon says, quietly this time, once that that he's standing right in front of him.

Spencer looks up and feels his stomach flip when sees the way that Brendon is watching him with big, sad eyes. He certainly didn't consider that he might be hurting Brendon by going radio silence on him for no apparent reason. He doesn't say anything about it though; he doesn't say anything at all, and after a moment of quietly staring at each other, he sees something shifting in the other man's expression which is now reflecting anger.

"You've been avoiding me, dude," Brendon says, resentment sounding loud in his tone.

"I..." Spencer falters before the other man's direct accusation. He doesn't know how to answer, so he acts on his first impulse: deny it.

"What? No, I haven't, I just... I've been very busy lately and..."

"Bullshit," Brendon cuts him off immediately. "I asked Pete if you had any new clients or something and he told me that he hadn't assigned you anything new. It's just your regular clients and your usual workload," he states emphatically.

Spencer gapes. He's been busted and there's not much he can say in his defense so he remains quiet.

Brendon's gaze is still boring on him, but its intensity decreases considerably moments later. He lets out a long sigh before speaking again.

"It was fun, wasn't it?" He tells him and Spencer hears his tone going from resentful to conciliatory.

"What?" Spencer has to ask because he doesn't really know what the other man is talking about.

"Going out, geeking out about music and stuff," Brendon tells him and offers him a rawful small smile. "It was fun, right?"

"Yeah, it was," Spencer can't deny that, spending time with Brendon is always fun.

"So, what is it?" Brendon's brow draws with confusion. "Why you don't want to hang out with me anymore?" And there it is again, the same hurt look on his face.

Spencer sighs. "It's not that I don't want to hang out with you," he feels compelled to explain. "It's that..." He takes a moment to reconsider what is going on here. He's been confronted by a guy who he went out with a couple of times on what were supposed to be dates, only that they weren't because the guy is married and he's most likely straight. After reasoning that, he remembers that he was the one who was supposed to feel aggravated by this whole situation. Brendon should have told him from the very beginning those two little facts about himself and he should have told him directly that those were not dates, but he didn't, he let Spencer believe that... Suddenly Spencer feels a flare of anger creep up his chest.

"Do you really want to know?" He says, looking straight into Brendon's eyes; his chin tilted up and his face set with a defying expression. "Do you really want me to be honest with you?"

Brendon blinks, seemingly confused by this sudden change of attitude. He agrees, though.

"Of course I do, man," he says earnestly. "Shoot".

"I..." Spencer starts. This is wrong on so many levels. He's about to confess to a straight, married man that he likes him and he's about to be terribly and inevitably rejected. This has been Spencer's nightmare ever since he was in high school and he had a crush on this boy who was straight and also his best friend and Spencer wanted to confess his feelings for him so many times, but he never got to do it and the whole thing was pretty awful until they separated and went to different universities. To this day, Spencer hasn't been able to tell Ryan that he used to have a crush on him, but he has his opportunity to tell the guy directly now. He can't tell him that he has a crush on him, though, because that sounds kind of childish, but he can phrase it differently.

"I am very attracted to you," Spencer blurts out. Brendon's eyes instantly grow wide with surprise and perhaps something else that Spencer doesn't have time to figure out right now because, for some reason, he feels compelled to repeat his previous statement right away, in case that it wasn't clear.

"I am very attracted to you, but you are married and... mphhh!"

Spencer can't finish the sentence because Brendon is now kissing him, honest to god, kissing him; pressing him against the wall with the force of his entire body, one hand crawling behind his back and the other one pulling him closer by the nape of his head.

Spencer is basically in shock right now. He wants to kiss Brendon back, but the other man has a wife. Spencer doesn't want to help anyone to cheat, he is not like that, but, on the other hand, he finds it almost impossible not to succumb to desire and let himself melt into Brendon's embrace. After a moment of feeling the other man's lips moving softly against his and the warmth of his body pressed against his own without responding to it all, Spencer decides to suspend his judgement and follow his instincts just this once. He wraps his arms tightly around Brendon's waist and opens up his mouth a little to let Brendon's insistent tongue make its way in.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.

There's something about the strong smell of coffee and cinnamon that greets the costumers as they walk in; something about the murmur of the machines pouring hot beverages at a constant rhythm and the familiar sounds of people making orders and chatting merrily around him, that always make Spencer feel at ease when he visits this coffee shop. Today, though, he's tense, sitting at the edge of his chair, tapping one foot incessantly under the table, and fiddling with a paper napkin more to keep his attention away from the counter where Brendon is standing, waiting for their order to be served, than anything else.

About twenty minutes ago, the two of them had been kissing desperately, against one of the walls of the back alley of their office building and it had been... Spencer can't help but to let out a little sigh as he remembers. It had been amazing. More than the usual excitement that you get when somebody you really, really like finally kisses you, it had been like a relief because everything seemed to be falling into place at the time. Right now, though, as he waits for the other man to join him at the little table in the back corner of the parlor, Spencer has no idea of where he is standing.

"I feel the same," Brendon had said to him, back in the alley, immediately after they broke the kiss.

"What?" Spencer asked, breathless and dazed, and with his back still pressed against the grimy wall.

"This, Spence," Brendon replied in all earnest. "This kind of attraction".

Spencer blinked, feeling confused and overwhelmed by the totally unexpected kiss that they just had shared and by the way that Brendon was still holding him close.

"Finding this doesn't happen every day, you know?" Brendon added, tightening his grip around Spencer's waist and reaching out to gently caress one of his cheeks with his thumb.

"I know," said Spencer weakly. He knew that finding someone like Brendon was rare. Spencer had always been hard to impress, yet still, with Brendon, one short conversation about nothing in particular during their lunch break on the other man's first day at work, had been enough to leave Spencer irremediably smitten. He stared at Brendon's eyes dazedly for a moment that ended sharply as he remembered those two little facts about the other man's life that were preventing him from letting himself truly enjoy the situation.

"But..."

"I'm married, yes," Brendon interrupted before Spencer could really start objecting. "But my marriage is not like regular marriages".

Spencer hadn't known exactly what Brendon had meant by that at the moment, but it was very important to know since that seemed to be the key for them to...

"Your cappuccino, sir".

The sound of Brendon's voice takes Spencer out of his thoughts abruptly. He gazes at the steamy cup that has appeared in front of him and then turns to look up at the other man who is now standing by his side.

"Thanks," Spencer says, his voice sounding a little raspy.

"Your welcome," Brendon replies with a little nod and the hint of a smile tugs at his lips as he puts his own cup down and sits at the other end of the table.

After that, they fix and sip their beverages in a silence that is lessened by the sound of chatter coming from the other tables. Spencer tends to fall silent when he feels nervous, and he's feeling a little nervous about what Brendon is going to tell him now, after all, it can't be exactly good if it needs to be discussed in a neutral environment like this coffee shop, instead of the back alley of their office building where the kiss had happened, although, a grimy, dark alley isn't a place to discuss this kind of matters either.

"So," it is Brendon who finally breaks the silence after a few minutes. "That night at my house," he says and Spencer immediately knows what he's talking about. "Why did you freak out?" Brendon asks, putting his cup down and looking at him expectantly.

Spencer sighs. He had hoped that it hadn't been so obvious, but no such luck. "I didn't know that you were married," he admits.

Brendon eyes widen briefly and then he gives him a look that is equal parts incredulous and amused. "You seriously didn't know that I was married?" He asks. "I thought that the whole office knew".

"Not me," Spencer replies in all honesty. Apparently, Ryan didn't know either.

"Well," Brendon gives him a lopsided smile. "That only proves that you need to dedicate more time to gossip and less time to do actual work when you are at the office, Spencer Smith".

Spencer chuckles despite himself. He certainly admires Brendon's ability to lighten the mood in any situation he finds himself in. He looks down and catches a glimpse of Brendon's hand resting on the table next to his cup.

"You're not wearing a ring," he says, not able to take the defensive tone out of his voice. "Usually that kind of things let people know about your current status."

"Yeah," Brendon agrees easily and takes another sip of his coffee. "That and Facebook."

Spencer frowns. "Well, I don't use to stalk people on Facebook," he declares, a little smugly.

Brendon grins. "Yeah, I know that you prefer the old fashioned way: watching people from behind the photocopier."

Spencer's eyes grow wide at that. "You could see me?"

The other man laughs and the soud of it seems to fill the room. "Of course I could see you," he says, "Standing behind that machine doesn't make you invisible, you know?"

Spencer feels his cheeks warming up. Damn! He's probably blushing now, but he can't help it, he can't help feeling like a thirteen year old with a huge crush when he's near Brendon. The other man just watches him with a fond smile. After a moment, Brendon reaches out over the table and cups one of Spencer's hands, stroking it lightly. The unexpected touch makes Spencer look up at Brendon's eyes, then down at his lips, and all he wants to do right now is to lean over the table and kiss the shit out of him. This is why Spencer can't help feeling like a teenager when he's with him: he wants this man so ficking badly. He can't kiss him right now, though, first they have to talk.

"So, are you telling me how this whole thing works?" Spencer finally asks.

"Yeah, so..." Brendon withdraws his hand and takes a deep breath before continuing.  "We are polyamorous," he says and Spencer feels a little disconcerted by that piece of information, but he manages to keep a neutral expression and waits until Brendon decides to continue explaining.

"We don't believe in sexual exclusivity," the other man says after a moment. "That's the reason why we don't wear rings; they represent all the things we don't agree with about marriage".

"Okay," Spencer nods once that understanding settles in. "So, you two are polyamorous and you are..." He points at Brendon, still feeling a little uncertain. "Bi?" He asks.

"She's also bi," replies Brendon, nodding. "She used to be with this girl, Lacey." He lowers his gaze and frowns like he's remembering something unpleasant. "But things didn't work out for them," he explains with a little shrug and picks up his coffee cup again. Spencer mirrors him and watches him from behind the rim of his own cup.

"That night, when you were at my house," Brendon continues. "I wanted to talk to you about all this; I wanted to tell you that I really like you and that I want to be with you, that's why I wanted you to meet Sarah, but then you..."

"I freaked out," Spencer supplies.

"Well," Brendon snorts, "Yes."

Spencer falls silent again. He needs a little time to process this. He's certainly overwhelmed by the fact that Brendon just admited that he likes him back and that he wants to be with him, but he still doesn't know how that could work. "I still don't understand," he admits.

Brendon nods, sympathetically. Then he gives Spencer what seems to be a crash course on polyamory. Some of the concepts are a little hard for Spencer to grasp, but he understands the basics, more importantly, he seems to understand the way that Brendon and Sarah's relationship works.

"You can love more than one person at the time because you love each person in a different way," Brendon explains, and Spencer had never considered love relationships like that, but the way the Brendon puts it, actually makes a lot of sense.

About an hour later, they walk out the coffee shop and say goodbye with a soft kiss. They don't do anything sexual right away, not until two weeks later when Brendon takes Spencer for dinner at a Greek restaurant. After having a very tasty meal, they end up making out in the narrow space of the back seat of Spencer's car.

"Take me to your place," Brendon says while he's mouthing enthusiastically at Spencer's neck. "There's something I want to do," he adds in a low, sexy voice and with a very suggestive roll of his hips that makes Spencer arch back and moan beneath him, so he agrees immediately.

"This," Brendon whispers, a while later, once that they're both naked on Spencer's bed; the latter lying on his back and Brendon on top of him.

"This is what..." Brendon pauses to let out a breathy moan.

Spencer watches his face carefully and revels on the way that the other man squeezes his eyes shut and his mouth goes slack with utter pleasure as he lowers himself down.

"Fuck," Spencer exclaims not able to keep it quiet as he feels the tightness and the warmth of Brendon's body surrounding his throbbing erection, and yes, this is what he wanted too, so fucking much.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dating a married man is way different from what Spencer had expected it to be. On the one hand, it is totally guilt-free because all parts involved know exactly what is going on. They made sure of that on the second time that Spencer visited their Brendon and Sarah’s house. The three of them sat down in the living and he discussed the terms of their relationship in embarrassing (because Spencer is not accustomed to talk about sex so openly with people he barely knows and he’s not sleeping with) detail, so everything is crystal-clear between the them.On the other hand, he is getting along surprisingly well with his boyfriend’s wife, which is unexpected, to say the least.

“You are so wrong about that, Spencer Smith,” Sarah tells him in all earnest, one Saturday evening when the three of them plus Ryan, Patrick and a few of her friends are hanging out in the patio of Brendon and Sarah’s house.

“Oh, yeah?” Spencer replies with a smirk that is equal parts challenging and mocking; he knows that she doesn’t respond well to that particular kind of smirk.

“Yes,” she replies a little too emphatically; one eyebrow slightly raised and both hands on her hips. “And I think that you know that,” she gives him defiant look, cocking her head slightly, “So don’t you even get me started”.

Spencer watches her snatching a plastic cup from the nearest side of the table that is placed in the middle of the patio. She empties the content of the cup –which probably was a mix of vodka and some exotic fruit juice that Ryan brought– in one gulp before she starts presenting her case. Spencer can’t help but to smile fondly at her.

During their first conversations at work, one of the things that Spencer first noticed about Brendon is that he tends to avoid conflict. He usually weasels out of situations that turn tense because of differing opinions by using humor. If he can’t make a joke out of it, he will simply agree to disagree in order to end the argument.

Sarah on the other hand, she sticks fiercely to her opinions and won’t let you get your way that easily. At first that made them clash, because Spencer and Sarah seem to have different opinions about everything. From music to foreign politics, everything seems to make them antagonize and, if Brendon doesn’t intervene right away, they can engage in these impromptu debates that could go on for hours and that’s… Fun, actually. Arguing with Sarah is fun. She’s opinionated and passionate (Spencer likes that about people), she’s also witty and well… pretty. Spencer hasn’t felt attracted to a woman in, well, he can’t even remember how long, but he can tell that Sarah is a fairly attractive woman and he can totally see what Brendon sees in her.

**********************

“Shh!” hisses a tipsy Brendon against the nape of Spencer’s head.

It’s late, Sarah is upstairs right now, most likely asleep, and they should not be making so much noise as they try to sneak into the house. Spencer is all too aware of that, but the thing is that he’s not the noisy one, it is Brendon who, apparently, can’t even walk through his own house without bumping into something, or dropping the keys and some change from his pocket in the loudest way possible, or without tripping with his own feet and plastering his face against Spencer’s back, and okay, it is dark, they refrained from turning the lights on in favor of keeping the appearance of a quiet night, and yes, Brendon is more than a little tipsy, but still, he should know better the geography of his own house as to be able to make a smooth entrance.

“Shh!” hisses Brendon again when he bumps into one of the tables in the hall. Spencer reaches out just in time to save the seemingly expensive vase on top of the little table, from falling and crashing on the floor. “She’s asleep,” Brendon explains after a bit; still clinging into Spencer’s neck.

“I know,” the taller man hisses back, sounding more than a little irritated. “That’s why we should have gone to my place instead”.

“Yeah,” Brendon says, tightening his grip around Spencer’s waist as he’s holding him from behind. “But it’s too far away,” he pouts and raises on his tiptoes to press tiny kisses down Spencer’s neck and the line of his jaw. “You know that I wouldn’t have made it,” he drawls as his hands move upwards and start rubbing at Spencer’s chest gently.

Spencer can feel the other man words vibrating against his skin. He loves it when Brendon uses that low, growly voice with him, so he closes his eyes and lets himself sink into his boyfriend’s soft touch.

“You wouldn’t…” he trails off, unable to keep talking since Brendon decided to shift positions and now they’re standing face to face in the dimness of the hall; Spencer’s back near the wall but not quite against it; Brendon’s thigh pushing between Spencer’s and his diligent fingers making their way, first behind Spencer’s back and under the waistband of his jeans and then, beneath the fabric of his shirt. His hands are warm, they’re always warm and they feel so good as the start exploring the length of Spencer’s back. As they start kissing, Brendon pushes even closer and that allows Spencer to feel in all detail the bulge of the other man’s erection pressed against his own. That makes his breath hitch.

“I wouldn’t what?” Brendon asks when they break apart, trying to sound innocent and failing by far, because now, he’s rolling his hips and the slow cadence of the movement is sending sparks of pleasure through Spencer’s whole body. The taller man swallows, opens his eyes – they fell close on their own accord the moment that the delicious friction started – and he makes an effort to follow his train of thought and keep talking.

“You wouldn’t do that in cab, would you?” he says, not really sure of what makes him ask that. Brendon stills his hips, pulls back a little and looks up at him with a mischievous grin.

“You don’t know yet what I am capable of, Spencer Smith”. He says, his tone suggestive and his gaze dark with desire.

They have kissed in the back seat of a taxi cab in various ocassions, late at night when they’re coming back from a date, and while the driver seems oblivious to it, but that’s pretty much it. Even when Spencer is a little too horny to be sitting comfortably, he manages to keep his hands to himself right up to the moment that they arrive to his place, but now, he can’t help but to think about the possibilities.

Like the other night, when they were coming back from that club where Brendon continued with his not-so-stealthy dance lessons, and they both were achingly hard in their jeans after having been dancing so much closer than strictly necessary and then having been making out in the street once that the left the club. Instead of having to wait until they were in his place, Spencer could have open his fly beneath the tails of his shirt and Brendon could have been touching him; the rhythmic movement of his hand concealed by the fabric of Spencer’s jacket, and the little sounds of pleasure that he would inevitably make, would be muffled by the rumble of the road and the engine. Of course that it wouldn’t be like if they were in private; the driver could be able to hear something, maybe he would be watching them on the rear view mirror and that would be…

“Mmh,” Brendon lets out a throaty moan as Spencer reaches out, wraps his hands around the other man narrow hips and makes their erections rub together once again.

‘Doing it in front of a stranger,’ Spencer muses as the movement of Brendon’s hips continues, faster and harder this time since the other man managed to hook one of his legs around Spencer’s calf.

'Doing it in front of another person.' As Spencer keeps thinking about it, scattered images from past fantasies start flooding his mind.

“Another person watching him touching you,” a voice inside his head tells him. 'Another person watching him pleasuring you… Another person watching you fuck him...'

The thought of that particular fantasy sends Spencer right to the edge faster than he expected. It only takes him a few more thrusts, a few more moments of relentless friction while Brendon is mouthing and licking at that sensitive spot behind his ear, and then he’s spilling wet and hot in his pants. Brendon holds him tight as he shivers and whimpers into the crook of the other man’s neck and the world goes still around them for long minutes. All he can hear right now is the sound of his own labored breathing and the rustling of fabric as Brendon rubs his back.

“I’m not done yet,” the other man says after a moment.

“I know,” Spencer replies breathlessly.

Brendon pulls back and smiles at him that mischievous smile that Spencer likes so much. “Come over here then,” he beckons, grabs him by the hand and starts walking towards the living.

Spencer blinks in confusion. “Aren’t we going to the guest’s room?” He asks.

Brendon gives him a look. “Seriously, Spencer? Are you making wait even longer?” He stage whispers, sounding utterly scandalized.

Spencer watches him flopping onto an armchair, his hand starts traveling from his stomach, down his navel and then over his erection. His eyes flutter close as he starts squeezing himself over the rough material of his jeans.

“I’m so horny right now, Spence,” he speaks softly, head cocked to the side and his bottom lip swollen since he started nibbling on it. “I don’t wanna wait any longer, C’mon”.

Spencer’s urge to be touched and reaching his climax has already dissipated, but he can totally understand how Brendon must be feeling right now, and no, he won’t make him wait any longer. He kneels down in front of the armchair, pushes Brendon’s hand away and starts unbuckling his boyfriend’s belt.

Sucking cock is a fine task that requires deep concentration, Spencer knows that, so he keeps completely focused as he sucks and licks and teases the slit of Brendon’s dick with the tip of his tongue, right until he hears a faint sound coming from the stairs area. Then he sees a shadow passing by out of the corner of his eye.

Spencer pauses, lifts his head up and asks, “Was that...?”

Brendon whines beneath him. “Spencer, don't, please!” he says, bucking up his hips and writhing on the chair. “I'm so close”.

Brendon’s almost childish impatience makes Spencer smile and forget that weird thing that he just saw. He leans over his boyfriend’s lap once again and continues with what he was doing because, as Spencer has come to know during the time that they have been dating, there are very few things in this world that are as satisfying as having Brendon Urie coming in your mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer’s plans for the night were quite simple. After he’d finally got himself out of that too long meeting, he was going to go straight home, take a nice, relaxing bath, treat himself with one or maybe two slices of that delicious dark chocolate cake that his mom sent him in advance for his birthday, and then he was going to get in bed and sleep forever, or at least, for the next thirteen hours.

  
He was so incredibly tired. All week long the entire department had been working extended hours on a project with this group of investors who didn’t like any of the ideas that Spencer had come up with, or at least they didn’t like them when Spencer was the one explaining them to them, but when it was Pete freaking Wentz retelling Spencer’s ideas, all smiles and charm and whatever, they all seemed to like them very much. Spencer had stopped trying to figure out the logic behind that the third time that it happened, thereafter, he saved himself the effort and the annoyance by going directly to Pete and used him as a mediator or interpreter or whatever.

  
Right now, Spencer doesn’t want to think about all the nonsense and bullshit that he had to put out with this past week, because as he is in his car, driving along a (thank god) not-so-busy highway, he is focusing only in the future: in having a whole glorious weekend of well-deserved rest. Only that, of course, things are never that simple. Before he can let himself sink fully into the arms of leisure, he has to make a stop at Brendon’s house to retrieve his stupid phone charger.

  
How the stupid thing ended up on the top shelf of one of the cabinets in Brendon’s kitchen remains a mystery to this day, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Sarah had a very uncharacteristic craving for canned peaches this afternoon and found the thing behind a can of chilli, that according to the tag was about to expire, that particular phone charger would not have been seen ever again or at least until someone decided to tide up the kitchen.

  
He didn’t tell Sarah that he was going to retrieve the thing tonight because he wasn’t sure what time the meeting was going to end, but since Brendon told him that they were going to stay home, he doesn’t think that him appearing unannounced on their door step is going to cause any trouble. So, even when it is inconvenient because it makes him deviate considerably from his usual way back to home, retrieving a phone charger is a very simple task, one that can be completed in no more than a few minutes. If Brendon is at arm’s length when Spencer arrives, it can take a couple minutes more if he decides to steal a kiss or two, that is.

  
Spencer smiles at himself at the thought of having the opportunity of kissing Brendon again. This past week they didn’t see each other much, not even at the office. They didn’t even have time to enjoy a half-decent make out session in the photocopier room, let alone to do other more satisfying things in more proper locations and that, Spencer knows, can lead them both to experience some of the symptoms of boyfriend withdrawal, something that is necessary to prevent as soon as possible. Fortunately, Spencer’s already got a plan. He will invite Brendon to brunch at his place on Sunday and then they can have a whole day of lazy, yet extremely hot, sex.

  
“That sounds like a very good plan,” a self-congratulatory inner voice praises Spencer and the little grin that he’d been wearing before, widens and remains on his face as he gets out of his car and crosses the front yard of Brendon and Sarah’s house. He goes directly to the front door as always, but then, he hears voices coming from behind the fence gate that connects the front yard with the patio. Following the voices, he turns on his heel and walks there. There are little gaps between the pickets that form the fence, they are about half an inch so one can see through them, not clearly enough, of course, you can’t see more than bits and pieces of things, especially when it’s dark outside, but as Spencer gets closer, he can see that the figures that are moving, no, more like swaying behind the gate, are Brendon and Sarah.

  
He’s about to say hi and alert them of his presence when his full vision focuses on the space between two of the pickets and he’s able to see what the two of them are doing there. His eyes widen at the sight of Brendon and Sarah heatedly kissing in the middle of the patio. It’s not that Spencer didn’t know that Brendon and Sarah make out or that they have sex regularly. They’re a couple after all, a married couple with a very active and varied sex life according to the pieces of information that Brendon has let slip every now and then.

  
Knowing it, that is, been aware of it at a rational level is one thing; witnessing it, is a completely different one. Maybe that’s the reason why Spencer is getting uncomfortable as he watches his boyfriend and his wife making out. He’s uncomfortable not only because of the fact that it is his boyfriend kissing another person (his wife, yes, but still another person), but also because this completely unexpected scene he’s witnessing, is arousing some thoughts and desires that he’s carefully tried to keep out of his mind.

  
If he’s honest with himself, he’s wondered in more than one occasion about the intimate details of Brendon and Sarah’s relationship. He’d never ask, of course; Spencer values other people’s privacy as much as his own, yet still there’s something intriguing, something exciting about the two of them together that has brought up questions that sometimes have developef into unbidden fantasies that he’s tried to bury in the farthest compartments of his mind.

  
But he’s certainly thought about it, mainly at times like when he sees Brendon from the other side of the room, reaching out to hold Sarah by the waist and she turns around pliantly in his arms and then she leans forward to whisper something in his ear, some secret wich content Spencer will never have access to, and then the two of them look into each other’s eyes and smile in a way that it’s not exactly fond and not quite mischievous, but a strange combination of both that tells Spencer that there’s so much more in it than what it is apparent for the casual observer.

  
Spencer’s heart is pounding weirdly in his chest as he watches Brendon and Sarah kiss and move across the patio clumsily: feet moving in an awkward angles, knees and hips bumping every other step, since they seem pretty reluctant to separate their faces for more than a few seconds to see where they are going. They stop staggering when Brendon’s calves bump into one of the two benches that surround the table where they usually sit to hang out with friends whenever the weather is nice. At that, Sarah’s control of the situation becomes apparent. She’s the one that has been leading Brendon there and now she’s take him to where she wants him; pushing him back with her hand flat against his chest until the man takes the hint and sits down on the bench, never taking his eyes away from hers or his hands away from where they are grasping her hips. She smiles wickedly at him before running a hand through his hair, placing her other one on his shoulder and straddling him.

She’s wearing a skirt, it’s not a very short skirt but it is kind of tight, so when she sits down on Brendon’s legs, the fabric goes up, leaving a good part of her pale, slender thighs exposed. Spencer’s eyes go down immediately as he seems to come back to his senses. He shouldn’t be watching this. He should go back to his car very quietly, drive all the way back to his house and act as if nothing had happened the next time that he sees them both, yet still, he doesn’t move, he just can't.

  
The bright sound of Sarah’s laugh takes him out of his thoughts. He blinks and closes his mouth which, apparently, has been hanging open for a while now and considers leaving right away, but then he looks up and sees that Brendon is whispering something to the woman’s ear and then they start kissing again with totally undisguised passion: hands roaming all over, fingers carving paths on each other’s skin; lips pressed tightly, devouring each other’s mouths.

  
This is too much; this scene is too much for him to take in and yet Spencer has the feeling that there is still so much more to come; that if he stays right where he is, he will be able to see more and god! He does want to see more. It’s not right, he knows that, but he wants it, so he stays exactly where he is, watching.

  
As the scene progresses from kissing to x-rated territory, Spencer confirms that Brendon has this ability (the other man would probably call it a _superpower_ ) of finding that particular, hypersensitive spot on your body that, when under constant stimulation, will make you become a babbling, moaning mess. For Spencer it is his earlobes. Brendon would suck them into his mouth, nib at them playfully and then sooth them with the tip of his tongue, which inevitably throws Spencer to the edge. For Sarah it is, apparently, the part where the neck and the shoulders meet.

Brendon has spent a good couple of minutes sucking and licking that area with Sarah willingly throwing her head back and to side to give her husband better access. She's wearing one of those tops that have a wide neck line so the dark silky fabric is falling loosely down her shoulders and she given the absence of thin straps crossing her back and shoulders, she doesn’t seem to be wearing a bra. After a moment, she starts rocking her body, pushing insistently against his erection. Spencer can't see it, but he's sure that Brendon is rock hard in his pants by now.

  
While Brendon’s mouth is busy on her neck, one of his hands is holding her waist tightly and the other one is creeping up her stomach and reaching up to cup one her breasts. Very, very slowly, Brendon starts pulling her top down leaving said breast exposed. Spencer’s full attention focuses on the little hard nob that is her nipple and that Brendon has caught between his thumb and forefinger. He plays with it, twisting it this way and that, before he decides to lean forward and suck it into his mouth. Spencer watches the muscles in Sarah’s neck strain as her back arches with pleasure, and all he can do right now is stifling a whimper.

  
At this point, Spencer’s state of arousal is undeniable. His face feels hot (it is most likely flushed) and the erection throbbing in his trousers is already demanding his attention. He’s not doing anything about it, of course, because even when his whole world seems to have narrowed to the scene unfolding in front of him, he still remembers (although vaguely) that he is in public; that he’s practically out in the street watching something that by no means it is okay for him to be watching. What Sarah does next makes him forget about the moral implications of that, though.

  
She stands up, tugging her top up, rearranging it carefully, which Spencer assumes is an indicator that they are going to take this inside, to a more private location, but instead, she leans down, sneaks her hands under her skirt and starts pulling her panties down. She’s undressing right in the middle of the patio and they’re doing this here. They are doing THAT out here!

  
Spencer’s eyes widen at the realization. He had no idea that they do this kind of things. They are about to fuck in the middle of a semi-public area of their house where anyone could see them, well, not anyone, but maybe one of the neighbors could from one of their second floor windows, or maybe someone passing by could hear the distinct noises coming from this part of the house and walk closer to see what’s going on and see them, just like he's doing right now. This is all so… Exciting. Spencer but can’t believe just how fast his heart is beating right now.

  
After kicking the panties out of her ankles, Sarah straddles Brendon, who’s already unzipped his jeans and put on a condom or that Spencer guesses. He can’t really see Brendon’s lap since he’s sitting in an angle where the side of his arm and his elbow cover partially his front side, but he could see him doing something with his hands in that area and he definitely he cand hear the low growl of pleasure that the other man let out as his wife lowers her body and starts riding him shamelessly.

  
At the sight of that, Spencer lets out a gasp, he can’t help it. He brings his hand to his mouth in a knee jerk reaction, but he forgot that he was clutching his car keys in that hand and he suddenly drops them. The clincking sound that they make when they hit the pavement draws Sarah and Brendon’s attention towards him. The woman stops moving her hips and they both turn their heads to the fence gate behind which Spencer is standing, wide-eyed and petrified.

That state only lasts a few seconds for Spencer recovers fairly quickly from the shock of having been caught. He leans down to his pick up his keys and practically runs to his car. He drives to his house feeling embarrassed and stupid and like a major perv. He shouldn’t have stayed there, he should have gone immediately after he saw what they were doing, but no, he stayed and he watched and now they’ll think that he’s the biggest pervert and...

  
Spencer scrubs his face roughly with one hand, the other one clutching the steering wheel hard. Maybe they didn’t really see him, right? It was dark out there after all and the gaps between the pickets of the fence are very small, you can’t really see full figures through them unless you’re standing pretty close. So maybe they saw him, or saw the figure of a man standing there, but they didn’t recognized him. Spencer feels a little comforted by that reasoning.

  
But what if they did? He thinks after a moment. If they did, Brendon would have called him already or sent him a message. At a red light, Spencer reaches for his phone, but no, he doesn’t have any missed calls or new messages from his boyfriend, so perhaps they didn’t see him, and if they did, well, he will apologize properly and extensively the next time that he sees them because, since he doesn’t have the power to go back in time and do things differently, that’s basically all he can do.

  
Later that night, after analizing every possible outcome and convincing himself that everything is going to be okay between him, his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s wife, he lies on his bed with his pajama pants pulled down to his calves, his shirt rolled up to his chest and his right hand wrapped tightly around his cock. He jerks off slowly, with long controlled movements; his thumb spreading the tiny, sticky drops of precum down the shaft of his dick while he fondles his balls with his other hand. It feels so good to being able to touch himself like this after a crazy night, so he's reveling in every little moment of self-inflicted pleasure 

A few minutes later, he comes hard to the thought of having Sarah on top of him, riding him like she did to Brendon.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer usually hates the unpredictable weather that attacks in those days of transition between one season and the other, like those last days of summer and the first ones of the fall when it is still really hot outside during the day, so you go out in the morning wearing light summer clothes thinking that you’ve chosen the perfect outfit, but realize your terrible mistake when, unexpectedly, it gets chilly as soon as the sun goes down. Or when you walk out of your house under a cloudless, perfectly blue sky, unaware that a few hours later, you’ll get soaked in a pouring rain because, of course, you decided to leave your umbrella at home. Spencer thinks that it must be related to the global warming or something. Right now, though, he couldn’t care less about the crazy, in-between weather that decided to send a never-ending drizzle to town this evening, because he’s comfortably nestled in his boyfriend’s arms.

  
“Mmmm, ” he hums contentedly when he feels Brendon caressing the side of his arm, the one Spencer has wrapped around the shorter man’s waist, and he moves closer to bury his face deeper into the crook of Brendon’s neck and breathes in deeply.

  
They’ve been watching a Mythbusters’s marathon, well, Brendon has because Spencer’s eyes have been closed since the end of the second episode and he’s been drifting in and out of sleep during the last hour or so. It’s not that he’s that sleepy or tired, actually he’s been sleeping really well this past week; it’s just that he feels so relaxed and comfortable in the little, warm nest that Brendon’s arms are forming for him, that he can’t help but to feel a little drowsy.

  
Suddenly, the quiet of their cuddling time is disrupted by the sound of the front door being opened and then closed with a loud thud.

  
“Ugh!” Sarah appears on the threshold of the living room and lets out a long, frustrated groan.

  
Spencer swivels his head and squints at her. Given the state of her hair, her clothes and the muddy shoes that she left by the entrance, she has been outside in the rain and not happy about it. She works in this big company that sells medical supplies and Spencer remembers Brendon telling him that she would be all day long attending a stand in this big event in Vegas, interacting with people that she doesn’t particularly like for some reason that Spencer ignores.

  
“I hate doctors,” she declares to the room in general and then starts pacing around, unbuttoning her waistcoat before throwing it not very gently to one of the chairs. “You don’t know how much I hate them, I really do hate them,” she adds, reaching for the clip that is holding her hair up and gets rid of it as well.She throws her head back and shakes it, letting the strands of dark, slightly wet hair fall to her shoulders.

“Rough day, hon?” Brendon asks her with a remarkably innocent tone from the couch. When Spencer looks up at him, he notices that there is a hint of a smile tugging at one side of his mouth.

Brendon is being empathetic, Spencer knows that. Brendon is being totally empathetic towards his wife, but he can also tell that the other man can’t help but to feel a little amused by watching Sarah’s rumpled appearance and her very grumpy demeanor. Her grumpy self is kind of endearing, Spencer has to admit that, so he’s feeling that same weird combination of empathy and amusement too.

She walks to the chair adjacent to the couch where the two men are sitting, and flops down, letting out puff of air.

“The worst, you guys,” she says with gloomy seriousness. “You have no idea”.

The expression on her face makes Spencer replace his amusement with pure empathy.

“Need one of these?” He says, reaching for one of bottles of beer that had been standing, unopen over the coffee table.

“God, yes! She leans her head to one side, tilting her chin up, and outstretches her arm in a dramatic gesture.

Spencer opens the bottle and walks the few feet that separate them to hand it to her.

“Thank you, Spence, I desperately need one of these”. As she reaches out to grab the bottle, she looks down and notices the very obvious stain of sweat in her shirt that’s looming right under her armpit. She rolls her eyes at herself.

“And a bath,” she admits begrudgingly.

“Meh,” Brendon shrugs. “No worries, we still love you even when you're smelly,” he says cheekily.

“I'm not smelly,” Sarah replies right away, sounding more than a little indignant. “I'm just a little sweaty,” she explains. “You know the weather was crazy today; it was freaking hot out there and then it started raining and then I had to run, looking for refuge”.

“Yeah, we know, that’s okay,” Brendon tells her soothingly. “You're sweaty and smelly but still disarmingly beautiful,” he says that in the most earnest way he can muster; he even does a very god job at holding back the big mischievous grin that Spencer is sure that threating to appear on his face. Sarah squints at him, though, clearly not buying it. She gets up from the chair, walks closer to her husband and cups his jaw with one delicate hand.

“And you’re an awful flatterer,” she tells him in a low voice before leaning down and kiss him on the lips.

Spencer looks away. He always feels a little awkward whenever they kiss in front of him, especially if they are this close, and ESPECIALLY after what he saw the other day from behind the picket fence (they never mentioned anything about it, by the way). So he keeps his eyes fixed on the coffee table until he hears a smacking sound that indicates that the kissing just ended.

“I'm taking a bath” Sarah announces, drawing her hand back. “And I'm taking these with me”. She leans over the coffee table, looks up at Spencer and winks at him before taking one more beer. The two men watch her walking toward the staircase with a bottle in each hand.

“Enjoy your bath, beautiful,” Brendon singsongs and then turns to Spencer, making grabby hands at him, so Spencer has no other option but to get back to the couch and into his boyfriend’s arms. They take their previous cuddling position on the couch, with Brendon’s arm surrounding Spencer’s middle section and the latter leaning against him and with his face into the crook of Brendon’s neck.

“I’ve watch this one too many times,” Brendon says minutes later as the guys on screen work to figure out yet another way to make stuff explode. “Let’s see what else is on,” he takes the remote from the side of the couch and starts flipping channels.

Spencer hums a response from the side of Brendon’s shoulder. He isn’t even watching, so he doesn’t really cares what’s on, but he’s eyes flutter open when Brendon exclaims excitedly:

“Ooh, porn!”

Spencer lifts his head up immediately and turns around.

“Porn?” he says, blinking at the screen and, yes, that’s definitely an explicit sex scene unraveling, and it’s not even the playboy channel or some shit, but a regular, kind of boring movie channel.

"Why are they broadcasting porn now? It’s barely seven pm,” he asks.

“I don’t know, maybe they messed up the schedule,” Brendon shrugs and drops the remote on its former spot. “Or maybe it’s not really porn,” he muses, making himself comfortable on the couch. “Maybe it’s one of those artsy films that show a lot of nudes and sex scenes, but are not considered porn because they have a plot and real actors and stuff".

“Maybe,” Spencer doesn’t give it much thought after that and, just as his boyfriend just did, he readjusts his position on the couch. They go quiet for a while as they watch a very naked woman, with her back to them, taking off the last pieces of cloth that some guy in front of him is wearing. They’re standing in the middle of a dimly lit room, and the whole scene it’s kind of hot, Spencer has to admit it. She’s taking her time while she gets him undressed and touches every bit of exposed skin with her hands and with her lips and the man just open and closes his eyes, lets out this little panting breaths and lets her do whatever she wants with him.

Once she gets him completely naked, the woman grabs his cock, or at least that’s what the viewer can infer (because, of course, this is not real porn and they’re not showing the most interesting bits) from the way that her hand insinuates itself between his legs, and the way that the man throws his head back and his mouth goes slack with an expression of utter pleasure.

Then they move to the bed and lay down on it very slowly so all they can see now is their face as their heads sink into to pillows. As the camera moves backwards, they can see that the bed is one of those old fashioned brass ones and that they have a candle lit on this little table next to it, so Spencer can tell that this is actually a period film. Even though, Brendon seems to be enjoying what he’s watching if he’s the expectation on his expression is anything to go by. And well, if his boyfriend's liking this, Spencer has to like it too, because watching a horny Brendon next to him is something that he definitely enjoys.

Spencer thinks that it would be good to communicate that sentiment right now, so he reaches out and glides a hand, very slowly up Brendon’s thigh. The other man shivers a little at the unexpected contact and turns to look at him. They stare at each other, desire starting to show in their eyes, until they hear background music playing. That makes Brendon look back at the screen immediately, breaking the spell.

“See, this is what I don’t like about this kind of movies,” he says, sounding mildly annoyed. “They take out all the erotic potential of the scene by adding music; people want to hear the sexy sounds these people make while they fuck, not the lame background music”.

Spencer rolls his eyes at him.

“Dude, you realize that this is not actually a porno, right?”

“Yes, but…” Brendon huffs. “Whatever, I’ll make the sounds for you”.

Spencer kind of frowns and kind of laughs because he’s not the one fussing about the sexy sounds, but whatever.

“ _Oh, yeah baby, like that, fuck me harder, yes_!” Brendon starts, enthusiastically. “ _I love feeling your big cock in me, hmm... Like that,_ …” He moans and pouts in this cheap imitation of a porn star as the people on screen get down and dirty, and Spencer can’t help but to laugh at him.

“Well then,” he says between giggles. “It’s better that we can’t hear them. Who says that during sex?”

“Um…” Brendon presses his lips together in what Spencer knows is his way to suppress a laugh. “I don’t know…” He trails off. “You”.

“What!” Spencer exclaims, horrified. He doesn’t talk like that when they have sex, that’s insulting. “I’ve never…”

“Oh yes, you have,” Brendon cuts him off, sounding very serious about it.

Spencer brow furrows. He’s sure that he’s never done that, so he asks: “When?”

“Remember last week? When we were fucking on your couch and you were whispering to me: _yeah, like that B. You like my cock, huh? You like riding my big cock? Ride it, then, harder_ ,” he says in the most annoying, growly, mock sexy voice Spencer has ever heard.

“I never said that,” Spencer tries to defend himself, but his voice come out surprisingly high pitched and that doesn’t help him make his case at all.

Brendon laughs. “Yes, you did,” He says, shaking with laughter. “You take lines from cheesy porn movies and recite them during sex, and you also seem to have a case of postcoital amnesia, you know? That condition that makes you forget what you did during sex. I heard that that’s something common among old fellows”.

 _Postcoital amnesia?_ That’s ridiculous, Spencer has never heard about that, and _old?_

“I’m not that old,” he says, sounding more than a little indignant.

Brendon laughs brightly again and Spencer feels aggravated by that, irrationally, he knows, but still. He narrows his eyes.

“I’ll show you what this old man can do,” Spencer mutters under his breath and without a warning, he tackles Brendon. He pushes him back against the couch and they engage in a sort of a tickling fight that lasts for a few minutes until they’re both breathless and their sides are starting to hurt.

Spencer’s practically on top of Brendon, with one leg between the other man’s thighs, and even when he stopped moving, he can still feel his body shake a little. Then he realizes that it is the other man that it still laughing under him, so he decides to put an end to his laughter with a kiss.

Brendon is an awesome kisser. Spencer has never told him that, but Brendon has to know already. How can a person with such an ability be unaware of it? There’s no way, Brendon has to know that he makes Spencer melt with every suck and every lick and every little bite and flick of his tongue. Spencer just loses himself in Brendon’s kisses, so much that he barely notices the moment when Sarah reappears in the threshold.

“Hey guys, are you having fun?” Sarah says playfully as he walks into the room.

When he hears her voice, Spencer reacts like he reacted when his mom and his grandma walked on him and the first boy he ever kissed (Jason from jazz band) back when he was in high school. He fumbles and sloppily gets off Brendon who sits up calmly, like it’s not a big deal that the two of them were just making out in the couch, and grins at Sarah.

“Hi,” he says cheerfully. “Feeling better now?”

“Yeah, so much better,” Sarah grins back. She’s wearing a fluffy bathrobe with a hood and slippers.

“So what you're watching?” she asks as she sits down in an armchair.

“Uh…” Spencer looks back at the screen, still feeling flustered and expecting to see naked people on it, but Brendon has just changed channels.

“Mythbusters,” the other man says brightly.

Sarah hums noncommittally. “That’s James Cameron?” She asks after reading the name on screen. “Why is he sweeping the floor?”  
Fortunately, Spencer has watched his episode before, so he answers.

“They’re trying to find out if it is possible for two people to get on a plank of wood and keep it floating in the middle of the sea, so Leonardo Dicaprio’s character in Titanic had not had to die in the freezing water”.

“Yeah,” Brendon chimes in. “And apparently, they’re making him pay for their services in manual labor”.

“Okay,” she says mildly and reaches for the long-forgotten bowl of popcorn that’s on the coffee table. She then proceeds to tuck her feet under her legs, put the bowl on her lap, and sit back comfortably on the chair.

Spencer is feeling a little uncomfortable with her presence, because, apart from still feeling vaguely aroused, they’ve never done this before. They’ve hung out on multiple times in various locations, but it’s usually in the company of others, like their friends and people from work. Plus, Sarah just walked in on them and it’s just a little unsettling because they never do that. They never kiss like that when Sarah is around, actually, they very rarely are affectionate when there's other people around, partly because Spencer is not a big fan of PDA, but also because it’s kind of difficult for other people to understand the kind of relationship that they have, so they basically make out only in private, and that time in a taxi cab, but that’s pretty much it.

Brendon seems to notice Spencer’s sudden uneasiness, because he reaches out and grabs one of Spencer’s hands reassuringly. Spencer turns to look at him and feels comforted by the warm smile on his boyfriends face.

“It’s okay,” Brendon whispers and leans in to kiss him on the cheek. He rests his head on Spencer’s shoulder and they stay like that, quietly watching the show. Although Brendon is not one to stay still for long periods of time, so a little later, he starts stroking Spencer’s arm gently, sort of making the little hairs on it stand out and then flatten them back. Then he starts caressing the inner side and that’s not fair because Brendon knows what effect that has on him. Spencer becomes aware of Brendon’s movements, his proximity, the warmth of the other man’s breath close to his neck and of his own breathing going slower. He shouldn’t get aroused by this, but for some reason these simple things that Brendon does all the time while they’re watching tv seem to have a heightened effect on him, and he rejects the idea that it may because they have company now.

He takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down, but the initial sensation only intensifies as he feels a sneaky hand making its way across his stomach while the other man scoots closer and presses his body, tight against his.

“Brendon,” Spencer says warningly in a discreet voice.

“It’s okay,” Brendon repeats his words from before and shifts to place his face properly into the crook of Spencer’s neck, where he starts nuzzling and pressing light kisses against his skin. Spencer his lets out a little sigh and his eyes flutter close to their own accord when he feels the other man nibbling his earlobe and sliding his other hand down and between Spencer’s thighs.

“Brendon”, he calls out, more emphatically now as he comes back to his senses. Even though, he doesn’t move or makes any attempt to get the other man off him.

“Spencer, listen: it’s okay,” Brendon tells him for the third time, but now he’s not only talking to him, but also seems to be addressing Sarah, who’s been quiet over the armchair this whole time.

“I've told her about how you fuck me”.

“What?!” Spencer says, flabbergasted. He tries to move, but Brendon stills him.

“I've told her how you do it,” Brendon adds in a whisper.

Spencer turns to look at Sara and realizes that she’s been staring at them, maybe she’s been doing that for a while, with an expression that he had never seen on her face before.

“She knows how good you are at it, how good it feels when you're in me, filling me up,” Brendon continues and as he speaks next to Spencer’s ear, his tone remains cool and seductive.

Frankly, Spencer doesn’t know how he manages to do that, when he’s utterly shaken by this new information and his heart is racing a thousand times faster with a combination of surprise and arousal that he doesn’t remember ever feeling, partly because he’s never been in a situation like this and partly because he’s not completely sure of what is going on yet.

“She knows all about that and she wants to watch,” Brendon finally explains.

Spencer’s eyes widen as realization settles in. He lets out an startled gasp and locks eyes with Sarah.

“Is that okay, Spence?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter :D

It still amazes Spencer sometimes just how different from his usual self he can be when he’s with Brendon. Not in a bad way, but in this almost empowering one, where he feels brave, bold even, and he can do things that he’d never thought he would be capable of doing, like getting a man naked in front of his wife and going down on him, right there in the middle of their bedroom.

A few minutes earlier, he had been staring speechless at Sarah as Brendon was telling him all about this thing they share.

“She likes watching while I’m with another man,” Brendon had told him, his mouth still so close to his ear that Spencer could feel his breath brushing his skin with every word he spoke.

“Oh”, Spencer exclaimed faintly at the admission. He had no idea, but it certainly explains some aspects of their relationship.

“And…” he wet his all of the sudden, dry lips. “You want to see us?” “Together?”

Sarah nodded and nibbled at her bottom lip. “I think it’s only fair,” she said nonchalantly, leaning down to put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. “You know, after you saw us”.

Spencer’s eyes widened once again. So, they did see him lurking behind the fence. He wanted to cringe at the realization, but instead, he decided to suppress his embarrassment and mimic the woman’s nonchalance.

“After I saw you?” he said, feigning innocence.

“Yes, after you saw us, you know…” She paused and glanced at Brendon meaningfully. “Playing,” she continued, “In the patio like two weeks ago”.

“Oh,” Spencer repeated, but this time it came out strangled, as he felt Brendon’s fingertips starting to crawl up his thigh.  
  
“What do you say, Spence,” Brendon asked seductively and then leaned closer to suck Spencer’s earlobe into his mouth.

“I…” Spencer let out in a gasp. “I don’t…” He hesitated.

“Look,” Sarah moved his body forward and put his feet down to the floor. “This is a completely consensual thing, Spencer,” she said in all earnest, breaking the whole lust-charged atmosphere that had taken over the room all after Brendon’s proposition.

“If you’re okay with this we can go on, if you’re not, we’ll forget about this whole thing and we won’t ever bring it up again,” she stated with a kind of determination that Spencer had never heard coming from her.

And the thing is that Spencer wanted this, he had been thinking about it for a while, but now that the opportunity was there for him to take it, he didn’t know how to accept it. Brendon’s incessant nuzzling and kissing and nibbling at his neck, ear and jaw helped him make up his mind, though.

“So,” Spencer started speaking after taking a deep breath and gathering his nerve. “You want to see me fucking him?” He said looking intently at the woman sitting in front of him while his hand moved from the side of his body to his boyfriend’s crotch. Brendon’s body jerked at the initial contact and he moaned audibly as Spencer started rubbing his erection through the material of his jeans.

Sarah smiled slowly. Her eyes went down momentarily to where Spencer’s hand was moving gently in Brendon’s lap, and then went up to bore into Spencer’s eyes.

“Yeah,” she breathed out.

How they made it to the bedroom without tripping and falling down the stairs is beyond Spencer. Especially since Brendon didn’t stop kissing him and touching him and trying to take his shirt off at the same time that he was leading Sarah upstairs, pressing one insistent hand on the small of her back.

Now they are in their bedroom. Spencer and Brendon are standing on a fluffy carpet by the bed, taking each other’s clothes while they exchange frantic kisses that become more inhibited as each piece of clothing falls down to the floor. At the far end of the room Sarah is sitting on an armchair, watching carefully every movement that they make as their eager hands fumble, unbuttoning shirts, unzipping pants, unlacing shoes and pulling down pieces of underwear that end up on top of a pile of various other items.

Spencer is not looking at her, his eyes are fixed on Brendon who is now moving down, naked and gorgeous, pressing kisses down Spencer’s chest and belly, but he can feel her. He can practically feel her gaze blazing, as it scans every inch of exposed skin.

Suddenly, Brendon drops to his knees and starts nibbling at Spencer’s hip. The taller man lets out a strangled moan and his eyes flutter close at the sensation of his boyfriend’s teeth grazing his skin. Then, when those teeth sink unrestrictedly into the tender flesh, a sudden stinging pain makes his whole body arch back and his eyes go wide open.

As he looks up, Spencer’s eyes find Sarah’s. The woman has opened her robe slightly, exposing her cleavage and is rubbing her chest with delicate movements. She’s not wearing a bra. She’s probably naked under her robe. Maybe she refused to put on some clothes after having a bath, knowing what would be happening tonight. The thought of that makes Spencer’s cock twitch. One warm hand closes around it, so Spencer looks down just in time to see Brendon leaning closer and taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

Being on the receiving end of a blow job is always great, but his time Spencer has something different in mind so he holds the other man back by pressing his palm against his shoulder and saying:

“No, let me”.

Brendon takes the hint immediately and gets up at the same time as Spencer drops to his knees and eagerly takes Brendon’s cock in a tight fist. Even when he’s focused in fondling the other man’s balls and licking the shaft from base to tip, he keeps peering at Sarah by the corner of his eye, while he stays standing in that perfect angle that allows Sarah’s to see everything by pushing his boyfriend’s hips back every time he bucks up or tries to get closer.

Usually when Spencer goes down on his boyfriend, he takes his time doing a thorough job, tonight though, he’s a little too worked up already and he suspects that Brendon is too, so he licks at the other man’s cock one the last time before releasing it. A smudge of saliva and precum prickles on his chin, but he leaves it there.

“Lube,” he says, looking up.

Brendon turns his torso to the right and reaches for the little nub of the bedside table drawer. He opens it and after rummaging inside for a little while, he takes out a bottle and a condom packet that he immediately gives to Spencer.

When the taller man’s slick fingers push into the cleft of Brendon’s ass and circle his entrance lightly, Brendon moans and his body vibrates with pleasure.

“Ready?” Spencer asks once that he managed to put three fingers inside facing minimum resistance.

“Yes!” Brendon says with a desperate intake of breath.

The moment that Spencer draws back his hand, Brendon pulls him up forcefully by the arms and leads him to the bed. He sits in the middle of it and begins leaning back, so he’ll be lying flat on his back. That’s a good position to have sex, Spencer reckons, but he thinks of a better one.

He leans forward, puts his hand on Brendon’s hip and whispers in his ear; “On your hands and knees”.

Brendon whimpers faintly before shifting his body and obediently presenting himself to Spencer.

Spencer loves seeing him like this, eager and ready to do whatever he asks him to. He doesn’t want to make him wait any longer, so he puts the condom on quickly and positions himself right behind him, cock in hand ready to push in. When he does, Brendon lets out a moan, his arches and Spencer can imagine the way that his toes curl and uncurl and his fingers clench into fists around the sheets with the first thrust.

Then, he hears a second moan sounding loud in the otherwise quiet room, followed by a series of little whimpers and hisses. They don’t come from Brendon, though. They mingle with his, but they are actually coming from the other side of the room.

Spencer opens his eyes - he probably closed them when he first pushed in at the sensation of Brendon’s tight, but pliant inner muscles, making space for him- and as he looks up at the front, he sees where and why those sounds are coming from.

It is Sarah. Sarah, who is now sprawled on the chair with her bare feet up on it, her knees bent and her legs wide open. She has lifted her robe up to her waist, leaving her pale thighs and her sex exposed, and she’s touching herself, gliding her fingers gently between her nether lips.

Spencer locks eyes with her again, although he probably shouldn’t. He’s not sure of what is allowed here. They certainly didn’t have the time to discuss the exact terms of this whole voyeurism-exhibitionism thing, with them being all turned on and ready and all, so he’s not really sure if he’s allowed to interact with her when she’s supposed to be only a spectator.

The look she’s giving him makes his doubts dissipate instantly. Holding his gaze the whole time, she takes her hand to her mouth and wetting the tips of her fingers with saliva that then she uses as extra lubrication as she pushes one finger inside herself.

Spencer’s hips stutter at the sight, but he quickly recovers the pace and keeps fucking Brendon at a steady rhythm. He grabs hold of his boyfriend’s body by placing one hand around his waist and the other between his legs, where his cock and balls and swinging with the movement of their rolling hips. He strokes lightly the other man’s erection, but doesn’t close his fist around it, not yet.

On the other side of the room, Sarah is still pleasuring herself. She looks so beautiful like this, Spencer thinks. Her face is flushed with arousal, her hair falling carelessly on it and over her shoulders; her tits are swaying lightly and picking out the lapels of her robe. Spencer can almost see the dark nub of one of her nipples and he craves to see more. Her expression is a mixture of delight and agony that only an intense feeling of pleasure can put on one’s face.

After a moment, she starts moving her hand faster and Spencer unconsciously emulates her, grabbing his boyfriend’s body with both hands and pushing in and out with shorter, quicker thrusts to which Brendon responds with louder, more desperate moans and the sudden clenching of his…

“Ahn!” Brendon whimpers as he comes hard, letting his face fall onto the mattress and spilling thick spurts of semen on the covers.

“Oh god! Spencer…” Says Sarah, in awe. “You made him… You made him come and you were not even… oh…” She’s fucking herself faster and harder. Watching Brendon come seem to have thrown her right to the edge. It certainly had the same effect on Spencer, who’s still inside Brendon and about three thrusts away from coming. When he does, his whole body stiffens and he feels like floating for a few seconds as this enormous tide of pleasure washes over him.

After a moment, during which Spencer tries to recover his breath and reconnect with the reality of the room, Brendon’s muscles clench around his spent cock one last time, it is weak but still he trembles, overwhelmed by the sensation. So he pulls out, and while he deals with the condom he leans down and presses tiny kisses on Brendon’s lower back and his hip. The other man has his face still buried in the blankets, but Spencer can see him turning his head and looking up the moment that he seems to remember something.

Spencer’s gaze follows Brendon’s.

“Go with her, ” he tells his boyfriend quietly and Brendon doesn’t hesitate. He stands up from the bed and crosses the room in a few strides, naked and gorgeous. Spencer watches him as he leans down right in front of Sarah, slides a hand around the nape of her head and kisses her with the same kind of passion that they displayed that time when Spencer saw them messing around in the patio.

As the brake apart to breathe, Brendon falls to his knees and dips his head between Sarah’s thighs. Spencer can’t see exactly what the other man is doing, but given the way that the woman is writhing in the chair, the way that she grabbing hold of Brendon’s head and pulling him even closer, and the string of moans, gasps and quiet curses that Sarah is uttering to tell his husband how much she’s enjoying this; it has to be good, really, really good.

A moment later, Brendon pulls back a little and inserts two of his fingers in Sarah’s pussy. He starts using his mouth to pleasure her again, probably focusing only on her clit since he’s using his fingers to stimulate her internally, and that’s all it takes. When Sarah comes, her whole body convulses with the force of her orgasm and her eyes open all of the sudden. She’s now looking directly into Spencer’s eyes who hasn’t been able to take his gaze away from her since Brendon started eating her out. It’s a very intimate moment, so, Spencer’s first instinct is to avert his gaze, he doesn’t though, finally realizing that he’s allowed to see this, that they’ve invited him in.

A few minutes pass during which all Spencer can hear is Sarah's labored breathing the few quiet, loving words that she uses while he smooths Brendon’s hair, whose head is now resting in her lap. Slowly, Brendon raises and takes his wife’s hand in his. They walk to the bed where Spencer is sitting down, looking at them expectantly. Before they both get on the bed next to him, Brendon unties the belt of her robe and slides it down her shoulders and arms until it falls, forming a puddle of fluffy pink fabric on the floor.

Spencer’s mouth goes a little dry as he watches Sarah’s naked body leaning to lay down next to him. The little smile she offers him once she’s settled is reassuring enough to encourage to do what he’s been thinking of trying for a while now. So, he shifts on the mattress, leans forward and presses a kiss against her lips. When she kisses back, Spencer’s own lips curl into a knowing smile.

Three playing together is going to be so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
> 


End file.
